College Life Part 1
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Click to read summary! Troyella story! Read and review! First chapter isn't that great. Trust me the rest are!
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**This is my first High School Musical fanfic. Here's a little summary.**

**Gabriella and Troy dated after the Championship and Scholastic Decathlon. After a year of dating, Gabriella left without telling Troy or the gang (Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke) it has been five years later and Troy and the gang are all going to the same college, Duke University. (A/N: Ok, I don't know why I picked this college, but just go along with it) Than they see Gabi. Why did she leave? Please read and review!

* * *

**

**Ch. 1: Prologue **

Gabi was sitting in her dorm room. She had started college a year ago. She was watching her son, Troy Jr., shooting baskets with his soft toy basketball into the little hoop that was attached to his closet door. Her son just turned 5 three months ago. She had never told Troy that she was pregnant. She just left without telling anyone. The only person who knew was her mom. Troy was going to start kindergarten soon. Before this year, when Gabriella had classes, she would drop him off at the university day care. Her mom lived 15 minutes away, so she would pick him up after school. Gabriella was soon going to look for an apartment for her and Troy. She wanted someplace close to her mom, school, and Troy's school. It was 8 o'clock. The new school year would begin tomorrow. Gabi saw that Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke would start their classes tomorrow. She heard that Troy, Chad and Zeke got in by basketball scholarships. Sharpay and Ryan got in by drama and singing scholarships, Kelsi got in by a music scholarship, and Taylor got a scholarship because of her good grades.

" Come on Troy, time for bed," Gabriella called to her son.

" Hold on mom, just one more shot," he said while shooting his basketball. It made it in. " Yes!"

He reminded Gabriella so much of his father. Gabriella tucked him in. She got in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. Ok. What do you guys think so far? Should I continue? Review please!**


	2. Ch 2: First Day

**Sorry it was short. I know, it probably was confusing, but I had to put all that stuff so you guys would get it. I don't know if that just made any sense. Gabi graduated at a different high school early. I'm glad ya'll like it! Here is chapter 2.

* * *

**

**Ch. 2: First Day**

Gabriella woke up at 6:00 a.m. She didn't have a class till 9. She had to drop Troy off at school. She went in the kitchen and made chocolate chip pancakes, Troy's favorite. When they were done, she let them cool off and went to go wake Troy up.

" Troy, sweetie. You have to get up. You need to get ready for school. I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes." Gabriella told her son.

" 'Kay mom," Troy said groggily.

Gabriella went to go get his clothes and put them on his bed. By 7:00, they were on their way downstairs when Gabriella spotted something. Or better yet someone. She stopped and so did Troy. _" Is that Taylor? It can't be. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. It is. She's not alone though. There's Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, and…..Oh no. No, no, no. Not Troy! Please no! Not now! I know they are going to school here, but please no! Not know! I don't want them to see Troy. I'm not ashamed to have him. He's one of the best things that happened in my life. I'm just not ready to tell them yet." Gabriella thought._

" Come on Troy. We're going this way."

"Ok." Troy said, not even paying attention to his mother's frantic voice.

Gabriella and Troy reached their car without turning back.

" Mommy," Troy started," I'm scared. I don't want to go to school."

" Honey, there's nothing to be afraid of. You went to school before, what makes it so different?"

" Because. You're not going to be in the same building. What's gonna happen if I get sick or need you."

" You just tell the teacher. She'll call me or grandma."

" Okay, I guess."

Gabriella parked in the school parking lot. She got out and walked Troy to his classroom. When she got there, a teacher greeted them.

" Hello. My name is Mrs. Holly. Who might this young man be?"

" Troy," Gabriella answered for her son.

" Hello, Troy. Were going to have a lot of fun. We paint, play in centers, and sing. Do you have a favorite game or anything you like to play with?"

" I like to play basketball," Troy said.

" I think we have a basketball goal for kids your age on the playground."

" Cool," exclaimed Troy.

" Bye, baby," said Gabriella to her son.

" Bye mom," Troy called back.

Gabriella drove back to school. She had an hour before her class started. She decided to go to the basketball gym. When she got in there she sat down on the bleachers. She took out a book and pretended to read. She was really watching the other people on the other side. She saw Troy, Chad, and Zeke just shooting hoops. She saw Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan talking on the other bleachers.

She looked down at her book listening to their conversation. She heard them talking about high school. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming over to her. " Gabi?" she heard the person say. She looked up and saw it was Taylor and the rest of the gang was looking at her.

* * *

**I thought this was a good place to stop. Thank you for the reviews! If you have a question you can send me a message or ask me in a review! Review!**


	3. Ch 3: Why?

**Wow! I have 28 reviews and only 2 chapters. I didn't think my story would be this much of a hit. My other stories don't have clearly this many reviews! I would like to thank Breaking the Moldidea. It's not the same, but it's kinda. So thanks!****Here's the next chapter! Oh, yeah, I didn't put Jason because at the end of the movie, Troy and Gabriella were a couple, Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, and Ryan and Kelsi. Jason got into another school. Possibly going to appear in the next chapters. You are probably going to think I am weird, but I completely forgot who Jason was. Wasn't he a basketball player? If someone could tell me in a review I would greatly appreciate that! Now on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 3: Why?**

**Last Time:**

_She looked down at her book listening to their conversation. She heard them talking about high school. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming over to her. " Gabi?" she heard the person say. She looked up and saw it was Taylor and the rest of the gang was looking at her.

* * *

_

**Begging of chapter:**

**Troy's POV**

" _Oh my gosh! It's Gabi! Should I be mad, angry, or happy to see her? Why did she leave?" _I looked at Chad. He was clearly as shocked as me. I looked at Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan. They were also completely shocked. I turned to face Gabriella. Lets just say she looked completely scared.

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

_I'm going to have to face them sooner or later, why not now?"_ I said, " Hey, Tay. Yeah, it's me." Taylor looked like she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden she just slapped me across the face, then walked away. It didn't hurt, just surprised me. With that I grabbed my book and ran out of the gym. _" Gosh it felt like high school again."_ I thought.

I nearly sprinted to my class, just anything to get away from there. My class was science. It lasted for about an hour. My mom was bringing Troy home from school because he got sick. I know he isn't sick, just missed me. I was supposed to meet them in the basketball gym a.k.a. Troy's favorite place. As well as his father's favorite place, I did not want to go back in there. I didn't want to face them.

When I went to the gym, I saw Troy (my son, Troy) running to the sports closet to grab a basketball. The coach knew Troy and loved him. He welcomed him anytime, but right now, they were having practice. The gang was still there might I add, doing what they were doing from when I left.

" Troy! Put the ball down now," I called to my son. Troy just stared at me while my son put down the ball and said," Aw, mom! I just wanna shoot some hoops!"

Now the gang (**a/n: sorry if you don't like referring to them as "the gang" but it's just easier to write**) was looking at me. My secret is going to be out of the bag soon. "Troy," I sighed," You called sick from school. Now if you're sick, you need to go get your butt in bed."

" Aw, mom. I just missed you," my son said. Now this was interesting. My old friends are looking at me like I'm nuts. Might as well use his real name, just to let them know he's Troy's son.

" Troy Jr., get your butt in bed now!"

" Fine."

With that we walked out the gym.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

" _Whoa! Is that what I thought it was? Gabi just called out to Troy, her son, and he is Troy Jr. When you name someone "Jr." it's either after the father or grandfather. Gabriella doesn't have anyone in her family named Troy. I am the only Troy she knows. Maybe that's why she left. I've got to find out because if his father isn't another guy, than I'm getting back together with her. If she wants to, that is. Oh I hope she wants to."

* * *

_

**I'll update as soon as I get reviews, so tell me what you think! Sorry it was so short! Now hit the "Go" button down there and review!**


	4. Ch 4: Telling the Truth

**Authors Note: I decided to make Ryan and Kelsi single. Thanks TaYMcCarthaY for telling me about Jason. Kelsi misses Jason a lot and Ryan doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Ok now back to the story!

* * *

**

**Ch 4: Telling the Truth**

In the gym after Gabi and Troy Jr. left 

Troy and his team were just finishing practice. Troy got "Get Your Head In the Game" but decided against singing it. After the rest of the boy's left, Troy turned back to his friends.

" Was that what I think it was? Do you guys think Troy is my child?" he asked them.

Chad answered, " Well, he was called Troy Jr. That would also explain why she left and didn't tell us. So…. Are you mad at her."

Troy answered, " I'm mad at her for leaving. I mean, if she told me we would find a way to work things out. I mean…. I just want to kiss her again. Now that I know she's here it's hard to resist. I wish we were still dating."

This time Taylor spoke up. " If you want, I can try and talk to her. Even though I slapped her, I'm sure she'll still talk to me."

" Ok. That would be great,' said Troy.

" Wow, I can't believe she had a child. I mean, did you guys hear her? She sounded so…. Motherly." Kelsi said.

" Yeah," everyone chorused.

" Hey, Ryan and I better get going. We have rehearsal before this movie guy comes. We just might make it in a movie after all," Sharpay said. She gave Zeke a quick kiss before they left.

" Good luck!" everyone shouted to them.

* * *

**Gabi's dorm room**

Gabi was just getting ready to bring Troy to her mom's house when there was a knock on the door. She went to go answer it and came face to face with Taylor.

" Hey, can we talk?" Taylor asked.

" I'm getting ready to go bring Troy to my mom's house." Gabriella answered.

" Oh. Do you mind if I wait?" asked Taylor.

" No, I'll just be 15 minutes."

" 'Kay. I'll be here waiting."

" Come on Troy!" Gabriella called to her son.

They arrived at her mom's house in 5 minutes. Gabriella wanted to get back to talk to Taylor. " Thanks mom." Gabriella kissed her mom and got in the car. She got back to the dorms in 7 minutes. She walked up the stairs to her dorm room. When she entered her room, she was right on time. She found Taylor looking at pictures of her when Troy was still in her stomach and when he was a baby.

Taylor spoke up, " He looks so much like Troy know. He even acts like him too."

" I know," Gabriella answered.

" Gabi, tell me the truth. Why didn't you tell Troy? Why didn't you tell us? Could you not trust us? Just…. Why?" Taylor asked her.

" I got scared. I mean, I was dating the star basketball player. All eyes would be on me. I didn't want to face Troy's father or the whole school. I didn't want to tell Troy and ruined his dreams." She let a tear roll down her cheek after that last part.

" Gabi, do you still love Troy?" Taylor asked silently.

After Taylor asked that part, Gabriella started crying. " Yeah. I do. I love him more than anything else in the world besides Junior. I love them both." (Referring to Troy Jr.)

Taylor hugged her crying friend. " You need to talk to Troy. He wants to be back together with you again. I'm sorry I slapped you earlier. I didn't know what else to do."

" It's okay. Taylor, is Troy mad at me?"

" He's mad you left."

" Oh."

" Listen Gabs. Do you want to come out with all of us tonight?"

" Sure. Just let me call my mom and ask her to watch Junior." She called her mom and said she would. " I can go."

" Great. I'll come get you at 7?"

" Yeah."

" Great. Bye Gabs!" What Gabi didn't know, was that Tay recorded their whole conversation and was going to let Troy listen to it when she got back.

" Bye Tay!"

After Taylor left, Gabi thought of something. She was going to be hanging out with Troy just like high school years. She was a little nervous and excited. She had 4 hours to get ready. She started to get ready now.

* * *

**Ok how was that? **

**Chapter Preview: The gang all go out. Will Gabi speak to Troy? Will they be a couple once again? And will they finally kiss? **

**Now Review!**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry I have not updated in a long time. I am working on the next chapter. So far it's 2 pages. I want to type more to make up for my last chapter being so short. I will probably not be able to update till next Friday, (March 17th) because I have exams on the 14th, 16th, and 17th. So I will be doing major studying! I will give you guys 2 choices:**

**1) Wait till next Friday**

**2) Give you guys what I have so far and make 2 parts. What I have so far makes sense, just to tell ya'll if you are wondering.**

**Tell me which choice in a review. The more I haveof one, that's what it will be. Now Choose!**


	6. Ch 5: Dating? Part One

The winner is #2! (This message I wrote a while aga)-Sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I am making this up as I type. Hope ya'll like it! Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Ch. 5: Dating? Part One

Troy's POV

I knew Taylor was going to ask Gabriella to come with us tonight. I was so nervous, even though I wasn't the one asking her out. I was nervous about her answer. I suddenly saw the door open to reveal a smiling Taylor.

" What did she say?" I asked.

" She said yes, but you have to listen to this first." She said holding out a tape recorder.

" Ok," I sad unsure. I hit play. I listened to it.

_Taylor spoke up, " He looks so much like Troy know. He even acts like him too."_

" _I know," Gabriella answered._

" _Gabi, tell me the truth. Why didn't you tell Troy? Why didn't you tell us? Could you not trust us? Just…. Why?" Taylor asked her._

" _I got scared. I mean, I was dating the star basketball player. All eyes would be on me. I didn't want to face Troy's father or the whole school. I didn't want to tell Troy and ruined his dreams." _He heard her sniff, assuming she had cried.

" _Gabi, do you still love Troy?" Taylor asked silently._

_After Taylor asked that part, Gabriella started crying. " Yeah. I do. I love him more than anything else in the world besides Junior. I love them both." (Referring to Troy Jr.)_

_Taylor hugged her crying friend. " You need to talk to Troy. He wants to be back together with you again. I'm sorry I slapped you earlier. I didn't know what else to do."_

" _It's okay. Taylor, is Troy mad at me?"_

" _He's mad you left."_

" _Oh."_

" _Listen Gabs. Do you want to come out with all of us tonight?"_

" _Sure. Just let me call my mom and ask her to watch Junior." _She was dialing her number. After a few minutes she said, _"Yeah, I can go."_

" _Great. I'll come get you at 7?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Great. Bye Gabs!" _

" _Bye Tay!"_

" Wow," I said after I listened to all of it. " She really loves me? Yes!"

Taylor laughed. I said, " I better go get ready."

* * *

Gabriella's POV

Gabriella was looking at 3 different choices she could wear. The first one was a brown halter-top with jeans. The second was a red dress that she wore to the East High Championship game (a/n: the dress she wore at the end of the movie). The third one was a white polo shirt with an aqua knee length skirt. She chose the first one. She quickly did her make up. She had brown mascara, pink lip-gloss and light pink eye- shadow on. She decided to wear her hair down, letting her natural curls do all the work. At 7 o'clock, there was a knock on her door. She grabbed her purse and answered it. She opened the door to see Taylor. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with a mini skirt.

" Hey, Tay," Gabriella said.

" Hey. You ready?"

" Yeah. Let's go!"

They were walking down the hallways when Gabriella asked, " Does Troy love me? Is he happy that I am going tonight?"

" Yeah. He took, like, 3 hours to get ready."

Gabriella smiled. _" I took 4,"_ she thought.

They were walking to another hallway when they heard, " Hey, girls! We're over here." They realized the voice was Chad's. They turned around. Gabriella saw Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy all standing next to Chad. Gabriella's eyes met Troy's. _" Oh gosh. This is going to be a long night,"_ she thought.

* * *

Ok I know this is not a lot. Sorry! Think of this as a filler. Remember, I'm not going to be able to update till the 17th. Review! 


	7. Ch 6: Dating? Part Two

**Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Ch. 6: Dating? Part Two**

**Last Time:** _They were walking to another hallway when they heard, " Hey, girls! We're over here." They realized the voice was Chad's. They turned around. Gabriella saw Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy all standing next to Chad. Gabriella's eyes met Troy's. " Oh gosh. This is going to be a long night," she thought.

* * *

_

**Now this time:**

**Gabi's POV**

Gabi walked toward the group. She hugged Kelsi and Sharpay. It was very akward. Kelsi was the first to speak.

" Wow, Gariella, you look great."

I noticed she didn't use my nickname and she said it stiff. Sharpay was about to say something, but Taylor gave her "the look" including Kelsi. The guys, sensing the tense cloud between us, broke the silence. Chad spoke up.

" We should get going. The movie starts in 20 minutes."

We all followed him out. Chad and Taylor hand-in-hand as well as Sharpay and Zeke. (A/n: Sorry! I forgot him in the last chapter!) Kelsi and Ryan were talking. Troy and I were walking side-by-side but didn't say a word to each other. I was so nervous. I broke his heart, even though I didn't mean too. I'm sure he put two-and-two together and figured out Junior was my son and his. We got to the theater in 10 minutes. We paid, got our tickets, popcorn and drinks. We found seats. Chad was on one end, Taylor next to him. Than Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Troy and I. I couldn't pay attention to the movie at all. I could tell a lot of people were mad at me. I couldn't handle it. I got up, quickly walked up the aisle to the door, and ran out. I could hear someone coming after me, but I didn't stop. I ran, than jogged, and finally walked. (A/n: Pretend Duke is in Alberqueke (I don't know how to spell it.)) She ended up outside of East High. The door with the broken lock was open. She used that door a lot in high school. She walked through the dark familiar hallways and found herself in the Theater. She walked up the stairs leading to the stage. She plugged in the stereo, found a CD and hit "play". The karaoke version of " The Start of Something New" came on. She heard a voice that sings Troy's part and realized it was he.

**(Troy): Livin' in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

** That anything can happen when you take a chance**

Gabriella looked into his eyes. She knew she had to sing.

**(Gabriella): I never believed in**

** What I couldn't see**

** I never opened my heart**

**(Troy): Ohhhhh**

**(Gabriella): To all the possibilities, ohhhh**

**(Both): I know…**

**(Gabriella): That somethin' has changed**

**(Both): Never felt this way**

**(Gabriella): And right here tonight**

**(Both): This could be the…**

**Chorus**

**(Both): Start of somethin' new**

**(Gabriella): It feels so right**

**(Both): To be here with you…oh**

** And now, lookin' in your eyes**

**(Gabriella): I feel in my heart**

**(Troy): Feel in my heart**

**(Both: The start of something new **

**(Troy): Ohhhh, yeah**

**Verse**

**(Troy): Now who'd ever thought that…um**

**(Both): We'd both be here tonight…yeah**

**(Gabriella): Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter**

**(Troy): Brighter, brighter**

**(Gabriella): Oh, with you by my side**

**(Troy): By my side**

**(Both): I know… that somethin' has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**(Gabriella): I know it's for real**

**(Both): This could be…**

**Chorus**

**(Both): Start of somethin' new**

** It feels so right to be here with you…oh**

** And now…lookin' in your eyes**

** I feel in my heart**

** The start of something new**

**Bridge**

**(Troy): I never knew that it could happen **

** Til' it happened to me**

** Ohhhh, yeah**

**(Both): I didn't know it before**

**(Gabriella): But now it's easy to see**

**(Both): Ohhhhh**

**Chorus**

**(Both): It's the start of somethin' new**

**It feels so right to be here with you…oh**

** And now…lookin' in your eyes**

** I feel in my heart**

** The start of somethin' new**

** It feels so right**

**(Troy): So right…oh**

**(Gabriella): To be here with you…oh**

**(Both): And now…**

**(Gabriella): Lookin' in your eyes**

**(Troy): Lookin' in your eyes**

**(Gabriella): I feel in my heart**

**(Troy): Feel in my heart**

**(Gabriella): The start of somethin' new**

**(Troy): The start of somethin' new**

**(Gabriella): The start of somethin' new**

**(Troy): Somethin' new**

When they stopped, Gabi said, " Wow. It feels just like high school."

Troy replied, " Funny. I would of thought you would say 'It feels just like Kindergarten.'"

Gabriella laughed. " Gabi," Troy started, " Will you be my girlfriend."

" Yes." She instantly replied. Troy put his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers. The kiss lasted only a couple of minutes, but to them it felt like an eternity.

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! I don't know when I will update again. Review!**


	8. Should I?

Should I continue? I only got 11 reviews from people who have accounts on fanfiction and I have 29 alert pen names for this story. I got 13 reviews total for this story. Usually I get 20-22 reviews for a chapter. The first 4 I got that. I won't update unless I get reviews. At least 15! Sorry, but I won't. What I will do though is give you a preview of what the next chapter is going to be about.

Chapter Preview 

Troy's POV

I was dribbling the ball down the middle and shoot the shot. The crowd went wild so I knew I made it in. Than I heard the announcer say, " Troy Bolton made it in! Duke 23 Notre Dame 19! It looks like Coach Dunk (Notre Dame coach but not in real life) is taking #24 out and putting #4 Jason Cross in! I heard that Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Zeke Rillow (made up his last name) played on the same team in high school with Jason Cross. Man, this is going to be one game we won't forget."

**Basically you could tell that Jason is going to be in the next chapter. Review!**


	9. Ch 7: Catchin Up

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated yet! I got like 15 reviews in 2 days! The reason I did that, make 15 reviews before I updated, was because I thought my story wasn't good anymore. Like after Troy saw her and they went on a date, I didn't get as many reviews. I think I got like 20-30, so I am very, very happy! So I will do a lot more drama. I love drama! And romance, too! Ok, I'll start. I changed the spelling of Gabi to Gabby, for her nickname.**

Gabby's POV

I am so tired! I stayed up all night thinking about Troy. Why did I say yes? I mean; I don't want to be lonely. I don't want to grow up and not be married. Can you imagine me at 85 with 10 cats and Junior taking care of me with his wife and kids? Eek! I don't even want to imagine that! I do love Troy. I walked out on him. Not vice versa. I'm just happy he wants to be with me again. He knows I love him and now he knows why I left. There's a big game today, against Notre Dame. Better get ready.

_1 hour later_

I was walking down the hall towards the gym with Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay. We picked our seats, which just happened to be able to see the guys well. We all waved and they waved back. It was 5 minutes into the game when Kelsi said, " Oh my gosh! Look! It's Jason!" No one around us could hear her because everyone was screaming and cheering. We all looked. There he was. Sitting on the bench waiting to be put in the game. He was watching Troy, Chad, and Zeke play. He looked around the gym and his eyes fell on mine, Taylor, Sharpay, and than Kelsi.

Troy's POV

I was dribbling the ball down the middle and shoot the shot. The crowd went wild so I knew I made it in. Than I heard the announcer say, " Troy Bolton made it in! Duke 23 Notre Dame 19! It looks like Coach Dunk (Notre Dame coach but not in real life) is taking #24 out and putting #4 Jason Cross in! I heard that Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor played on the same team in high school with Jason Cross. Man, this is going to be one game we won't forget."

I looked over to see Jason come onto the court. I looked at Chad and Zeke. They were staring at him like I was. All three of us jogged over to him.

" I'm going to beat your butts," Said Jason with a smile on his face.

" Not if we beat yours first," said Chad.

" We've got to catch up. I'm dying to talk to Kelsi," said Jason.

" Ok. Meet us after the game. We'll be waiting for you," I said.

" 'Kay," Jason replied.

" C' ya later," said Zeke to Jason just as the whistle blew signaling the second half of the game.

The game ended. Duke won 32 to 29.

Kelsi's POV

I was sitting with the girls. We were watching Jason, Chad, Troy and Zeke talk. All of a sudden Chad yelled, "WHAT TEAM?" Getting the attention of Duke and Notre Dame's team as well as the whole gyms.

" WILDCATS!" yelled Troy, Jason and Zeke.

" WHAT TEAM?" Chad yelled again.

" WILDCATS!" yelled Troy, Jason and Zeke again.

" WHAT TEAM?" Chad yelled… again.

" WILDCATS!" yelled Troy, Jason and Zeke yet again.

" WILDCATS!" Chad yelled.

" GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" Troy, Jason and Zeke yelled. It felt just like high school again. Than we all started cracking up laughing. We got up and walked down to the guys. Taylor went by Chad, Sharpay by Zeke, and Gabby by Troy. I walked over to Jason and we just looked at each other, both with a smile on our faces. Next thing I knew, Jason was hugging me. I hugged him back. It just felt so right to be in his arms again.

" Hey. I've got to go change out of this uniform. Can you wait?" he asked me.

" Yeah. I can wait." I said to him and smiled. Then Troy spoke up.

" Yeah. We've got to change too." The girls said, "Ok" and they left to change.

" It feels just like high school," said Gabriella.

" Yeah, it does," I said.

10 minutes later the boys came out from the locker room.

" Hey. Lets all go catch a movie," suggested Chad.

" I can't. I have to get back to Junior," said Gabriella. Jason gave me a confused look.

" Junior is her and Troy's 5 year old son," I said to him in a whisper. His eyes widened.

" Yeah. I already have plans," Troy said.

" Zeke and I have reservations at Emerald's," said Sharpay.

" I'm hanging out with some friends," said Ryan.

" Kesi and Jason?" asked Chad.

" We're going to catch up," said Jason.

" Ok. So I guess its just going to be Taylor and I," said Chad.

" Actually, I have something else in mind," said Taylor. She winked at Chad and he smiled. _Oh no. That can't be good. I think I know what they are going to do._

Gabby's POV

Troy and I were walking, holding hands. I was wondering what plans Troy had, so I asked him.

" Troy. What plans do you have tonight?"

" Oh, hanging out with you," he said. I smiled and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tight.

Kelsi's POV

Jason and I were holding hands walking to my dorm. I have my own dorm so we will have privacy. Right when we walked in and shut the door, we started kissing. I deepened the kiss and than it led to a make out session. I think you know what happens next.

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	10. Ch 8: Meeting His Father

Authors Note! Read!

I am sooo sorry it took so long. My characters are going to be OOC at sometimes. Think about it. They are adults now. They have different tastes in stuff. More outgoing. Knows more stuff than in high school. I have like 6 posters of Zac Efron in my room. He sounds like so perfect. He likes horses just like me! Oh, yeah. Before I start the chapter, I have to share something with all of you. Just bought M magazine and they asked Zac "What was your craziest kiss?" Zac answered: While we were filming _High School Musical _there was a scene where Vanessa and I were supposed to almost kiss

and Corbin would interrupt us. But Corbin missed his cue, so we ended up kissing and kissing and kissing. Finally the director yelled "Cut!" Everyone was laughing!

That was word for word from the magazine. I am not going to put the other 3 questions in here because they are to long. If you want to know, tell me in the review and I will tell you. Ok, here's the chapter!

**Gabby's POV **

It was 1 in the morning. Troy just left. We watched movies and talked. Ok, and yes, made out. It was just like old times. We are going to go to the movies tomorrow. Just Troy, Junior, and I. Well, I better go to bed. I have to pick up Junior in the morning.

Next Day, 10:00 am 

I am on my way to meet Troy. I had picked up Junior and today was the day we were going to tell Junior who his father is. I really hope he isn't mad at me. I pilled into my mother's driveway, parked, and got out. I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. I soon saw a little head peak out the window. Not more than ten seconds later the door opened revealing Junior.

"Mommy!" he said and threw his arms around my waist. I picked him up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey baby," I said. I looked up and noticed my mom standing in the doorway.

"Was he good?' I asked.

"He was an angel as always," my mother said. I nodded my head.

"We should get going," I announced. I hugged my mom with my free arm and gave my mom a peck on her cheek. Junior and I waved and I walked to the car, carrying him. I helped him in his seat and got in the drivers seat. I pulled out of the driveway and on my way to the movie theater.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Junior asked me from the back seat.

"We are going to the movies, and I want you to meet someone," I told him.

"Okay," was all he said.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw Troy's car already there. I parked next to it, and got out. I opened the door for Junior and held his hand while walking to the entrance of the theater. I saw Troy and smiled. When we got by Troy I turned to Junior.

"Junior, this is who I want you to meet," I paused while Troy squatted down to Junior's level, " I would like you to meet Troy, your daddy."

What is Junior's reaction? Find out on the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I don't know when I will post again. Hopefully soon. For upcoming chapters:

**A. Kelsi comes to Gabriella for help. What does she need help with?**

**B. Troy and Gabby talk. About what?**

**C. Junior meets his "aunts and uncles". How does he like them?**

**D. Do Jason and Kelsi stay together? **

**Find out!**

**Now review! Also watch the video in my profile of the cast at Disney World. Watch Vanessa and Zac. It's cute! He never takes his arm off of her! Review!**


	11. Ch 9: News

**Hey! Everyone check out my latest video! It's Zac and Vanessa. It's an audio so you see pictures and hear them talk. Let's just say, Zac talking about Vanessa, Vanessa telling bloopers of Zac, herself, and what she did to Zac. Really cute so check it out! Sorry for the long wait!**

**IMPORTANT: Junior is 3. Not 5! If he was 5 she would be older, so he is 3!**

**Gabby's POV**

"That's my daddy?" Junior asked pointing to Troy.

"Yep," I said. I looked at Troy and then to Junior. Troy was smiling at Junior and Junior smiled back. Troy stood up and offered his hand for Junior to hold. Junior accepted, but still held on to my hand with his other. We all walked into the theater got our tickets, and walked to the room the movie was showing in.

After _Cars_ was over, Troy gave me a kiss while Junior looked on disgusted.

"Ew. Disgusting mommy and daddy," Junior said making a disgusted face. I smiled, at the fact Junior called Troy daddy, and laughed at the fact at what he said.

"Give me a hug buddy," Troy said. Troy squatted down so Junior could hug him.

"I'll see you guys back at the dorms," Troy told Junior and me.

"Okay," I said giving him a hug. I opened the door for Junior, making sure he was buckled in safely, got into the drivers side, and drove away.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed watching T.V. while Junior was taking a nap, when I heard a knock on my dorm door. I got up and opened the door not expecting to see a frantic Kelsi.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I did something I didn't expect to do and now I am scared," Kelsi said.

"What did you do?" I asked her cautiously.

"Jason and I…you know…did it," Kelsi said.

"Whoa. Have you talked to him about it?" I asked her shocked. I thought after them seeing Junior they would have thought twice about it. She shook her head 'no'.

"Come on in," I told her. We walked to my bed and sat down.

"Have you bought a test?" I asked her.

"No. I'm sacred. Will you come with me, since you-" Kelsi said but stopped.

"Yeah. Let me call Troy so he can come over and watch Junior," I told her. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey Gabs," I heard him say.

"Hey. Hey Troy, will you come over and watch Junior. I have to go on an errand with Kelsi and he's taking a nap and I don't want to wake him," I told him all in one breath.

"Sure, I'll be over in minutes," Troy said and hung up. I hung up and walked into Junior's small cramped room. I walked to his bed and kissed him.

"Mommy?" he asked groggily opening his eyes.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. Mommy has to go somewhere, but I'll be back later. Daddy's here so I'll have him come wake you in a little while," I told him.

I walked back out and saw Troy was there.

"Can you wake him up in ten minutes?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said. I gave him a quick peck and left with Kelsi.

* * *

Kelsi and I were walking toward aisle four. We walked as Kelsi looked with scared wide eyes.

"They have a lot," she muttered.

"Yep. Here, take these," I said handing her two test boxes. She took them as we walked to the checkout. Kelsi paid for them. We walked silently out to the car. The drive home was silent. When we got back to the dorms we went to Kelsi's room. Luckily Sharpay, her roommate, wasn't there.

"Take this and go take it," I told her handing her one box. She took it and walked to the bathroom. I lay against her pillows remembering the day I found out I was pregnant with Junior.

-Flashback-

_I walked into the drugstore and went to aisle four. I looked around and then picked out a test. I walked to the checkout and paid for my purchase. I drove to my Albuquerque house and ran up the stairs. I ran to my bathroom and locked the door. I followed the directions, and took the test. It said to wait for five minutes. I sat on the floor and thought about what would happen if I was pregnant._

_What would mom think?_

_Would Troy love me?_

_Would he stick around?_

_What would all my friends think?_

_How can I raise a child?_

_Will it be painful? Ugh, of course! Ah!_

_Do I give it up? No it's a part of Troy._

_What would the school think if they found out? _

_Do we move?_

_Ah. I'm scared. I am only 17!_

_The timer beeped. I picked up the stick and saw the one word that changed my life. Positive. I cried, not knowing what to do. I heard the front door opening, signaling mom was home. I got up, wiped my eyes, grabbed the stick, and walked downstairs. When I reached the bottom I walked into the kitchen._

"_Hey sweetie," mom said. When she saw my puffy red eyes she looked at me concerned._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. I got a new batch tears falling down. I handed her the stick and watched her reaction. Her eyes went wide and she was shocked._

"_I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for it to happen. If I could I would change it. Please don't kick me out," I begged sobbing._

"_Oh sweetie I would never kick you out. Shh, its okay, we'll figure it out together," she told me enveloping me in a hug._

-End Flashback-

Kelsi walked out and I looked at her. She had tears starting to fall and nodded her head. I got up and hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. It's going to be okay," I told her.

**Okay. That's all you get for now! I am writing chapters to my other stories. Review!**


	12. Ch 10: Doctors

**Before you read note, I have no idea how a doctors' appointment goes you will see later on**

**I decided to update. I was bored. Look in my profile. I have new pictures. I changed one of them so you could see it without having to have an account for that website. Any way, I have a picture of Zac's brother, Zac and Vanessa (maybe a kiss?), and another picture of Zac and Vanessa -I have an idea what they are doing- but tell me what you think of it in the review. Here's what I think: 1. Vanessa's moving a piece of hair and Zac's hand went up then down, 2. Something is going on, or 3. Zac is also moving Vanessa's hair. Also more pictures of Zac and Vanessa. They're really cute! There's one of them dancing, another with… okay you will just have to look at them all! Also Vanessa's music video: _Come Back To Me _is on there. Here's the chapter! **

**Wow, up there is an old author's note that I wrote months ago…anyway still look! Ok, I am going to say this now: I DO NOT know how a pregnancy check up goes, I am just writing what I think would happen. Okay, enjoy!**

**Gabby's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Kelsi was pregnant.

"Hey, why don't you go lie down, I'll make an appointment," I told her. She simply nodded her head before crashing onto her bed. I grabbed my cell, and my doctor's card and made an appointment for later that day. I then walked into Sharpay's room and called Taylor. I dialed the ten-digit number and waited.

"Hello?" she answered after the second ring.

"Taylor, we have a problem," I said fast.

"What? What?" Taylor asked franticly.

"Is Chad around," I asked cautiously.

"No…" she said confused.

"Good. Kelsi's pregnant," I blurted.

"What!" she screeched.

"Yeah, she took a test and it was positive. I made an appointment today. You can't tell anyone. Well, tell Sharpay. But be surprised when she tells you all because she doesn't know I am calling you," I told her.

"Okay. I'll call Sharpay right now. Talk to you later," she said.

"Bye," I said and hung up. I walked back out and found Kelsi, curled up in a ball, and sound asleep. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered her with it. Only an hour till the appointment. I decided to read until then.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I walked toward the building, Kelsi in tow.

"Gabs, I'm scared," Kelsi said. I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Everything will be okay," I told her. We walked into the building. I went up to the desk with Kelsi.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh, hi Gabriella," Susan, the lady at the desk, greeted me. I have known her since before Junior was born.

"This is my friend Kelsi. She has an appointment with Dr. Parker," I told Susan.

"Ah, yes. Kelsi Neilson," she said reading from her list.

"Have a seat you two. She'll be out in a minute," Susan said. We sat down, and I looked around the room. It looked so different from when I was here a year ago for a check-up. The walls were blue instead of beige, they got new chairs and a sofa, and there were pictures. I looked over to Kelsi and saw her fidgeting.

"Hey. Everything will be okay. You have the me, whole gang, and of course Jason," I told her.

"What if Jason doesn't stick around? What if he never talks to me again?" she asked.

"It'll be okay. Jason might be shocked at first and if he does anything to hurt you, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan will knock some sense into him," I told her.

"Kelsi Neilson," the nurse called.

"Go, I'll be here when you come out," I told her. She nodded and followed the nurse.

**Kelsi's POV**

I was scared to death. I followed the nurse to a room. She weighed me, and asked if I had had any problems in the past. I told her no.

"Dr. Parker will be in shortly," the nurse said and walked out. I was assuming Dr. Parker was Gabby's OB-GYN. I looked around the room. There were a lot of machines and the chair thingy; I assumed I was probably going to lie on. I wanted someone to be in here with me. More likely Gabby because 1) she's a girl 2) she's done this before and 3) I would be to freaked out and embarrassed if it was Jason. Just then the door opened and a female who looked to be in her late 30's. She had green eyes and light brown hair. She was about my height.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" She asked me. I swallowed and gave her a small smile. I simply nodded.

"Nothing to be afraid of," she said smiling warmly at me. I just smiled.

"My name is Jessica Parker. You can call me Jessica if you'd like," she said.

"Kelsi Neilson," I said back. She offered her hand to shake and I shook it.

"Do you go to Duke?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"So, what seems to be the problem?' she asked.

"I think I'm pregnant. Well, I took a pregnancy test and it read positive," I told her.

"Okay then. Let's check it out," she said.

"This might be a little cold," she started, motioning to the jelly. I lifted up my shirt a little and waited for her to put the jelly on. I couldn't wait to leave. She then put the jelly and the wand on. Talk about freezing! She moved the wand around a little while I looked at the screen. It was nothing but black, until I saw something…

"Ah, there it is," she told me smiling. My baby. I simply just kept staring at the screen. Where my child was, had white around it and a little black.

"Would you like pictures?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded. She printed the pictures and handed them to me.

"I'll see you in a month. You can go schedule your appointment," she told me.

"Thanks," I replied and walked out.

**Gabby's POV**

I looked up as Kelsi was coming out. I was getting quite bored. I saw a small smile, pictures in her hand, and she headed to the desk. She was pregnant. Oh boy. I walked up to her and waited till she was done making her next appointment. I gave her a comforting hug. We both turned and leaved.

"Let's go get ice cream and celebrate," I told her. We both got in my car and I drove to the ice cream parlor. We got out and walked into the parlor. We went up to the counter and ordered. After we got our order we sat in a booth. We ate silently for a little while.

"How am I going to tell Jason?" she asked.

"I don't know Kels," I told her. She suddenly stopped eating and pushed her ice cream away.

"I don't think the baby likes ice cream," she told me. I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm gonna puke," she told me, and got up. She raced to the bathroom and I was right behind her. Sure enough to say- and disgusted- Kelsi puked. Oh boy. I feel like a mother right now. Wait I am…Oh never mind. I just know what's going to happen.

After Kelsi finished puking, we headed back to the car. It was a silent ten-minute drive. We finally pulled up to the dorms and got out.

"So when are you going to tell Jason?" I asked.

"Hopefully if I get the courage, then tonight," she told me.

"Good luck," I told her. We hugged and then parted our ways to our dorm room.

**Okay, I really hope you liked it! Now I am off to finish my One-Shot (HSM) and hopefully get it up soon. The pairings are Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, and Zekepay.**

**Then I'll work on my other one-shot Troyella story called 'Rather Be With You' set to the song.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
